


Prince Charming's Freedom

by ByzanTeen



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByzanTeen/pseuds/ByzanTeen
Summary: A really really short Nightwing piece I wrote up based off a conversation I had.





	Prince Charming's Freedom

Dick Grayson was free. Not free from responsibility, nor free from debt, not even free for the weekend. But in this moment, surrounded by five men armed with various blunt instruments, he felt a freedom only rivaled by the swinging of a circus. Bruce always like to plan out battles from the first hit to the last, rarely slipping up and almost never having a plan fall through. That wasn't Dick’s way. Dick is a good fighter, he knows this perhaps a bit too well, and he’s willing to roll with the punches and move from criminal to criminal with the same speed and adaptability of a rushing river. Focusing on the rhythm of the kicks and the sticks and the swinging arms, this was his freedom. He wasn't like Jason either, who loses himself in the rush of battle and goes too far too often. Dick enjoys fighting but he knows the proper place of violence, he pulls his punches and times his sweeps so nobody ends up with something that won't heal in prison. As the dust settles around dazzling blue-striped prince of Gotham and the final assailant decides against getting back up, Nightwing takes a deep breath. For one more second at least, Dick Grayson is free.


End file.
